Birds of Prey
Birds of Prey is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batgirl and the Birds of Prey #22: 09 May 2018 Current Issue :Birds of Prey Giant #1: 22 Jan 2020 Next Issue :Harley Quinn and the Birds of Prey #1: 04 Mar 2020 Status One-shot scheduled for March 2020. Characters Main Characters *'Black Canary' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Birds of Prey Giant #1 Batgirl and the Birds of Prey #22 Batgirl and the Birds of Prey #21 Past Storylines Birds of Prey #87 "Perfect Pitch" part 1: The Calculator uses his position with the Secret Society to hatch a plot to track down Oracle. With the help of Black Canary, Zinda & Creote, the Huntress--as Helena Bertinelli--hatches a plot to take control of the Metropolis Mob. Barbara visits Doctor Mid-Nite and learns that, although some tissue has regenerated and she can wiggle her toes, she won't be regaining full mobility anytime soon. Birds of Prey #86 "A Wakeful Time" - The Birds move into their new digs in Metropolis, and Canary throws a surprise "get well" party for Oracle. Lots of reunions and apologies happen, and Zinda gets new toys to play with including a stealth helicopter. Later, Canary goes out and busts up a nutter trying to commit human sacrifice, and Huntress learns that she can't defend the innocent with just her fists and fury, and decides to stick with the Birds. Birds of Prey #85 Black Canary & The Huntress lead Wildcat, Connor Hawke, Savant, Creote, and Richard Dragon against Rabbit & Mr. Tan's minions in a martial arts street combat on the Gotham Docks. Meanwhile, Dr. Midnite, Superman, and Cyborg attempt to operate on Oracle to free her from the Brainic virus. In the cyberspace plane of her own mind, Oracle convinces the BRianiac virus to go into remission, and Black Canary and her allies are victorious. Upon hearing of his minions defeat, the infirm Mr. Tan commits suicide. Later, Oracle discovers that she can now move her toes. Collections Hardcovers *'Birds of Prey, vol. 1: Endrun' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "The Birds of Prey are forced to ally themselves with one of the worst of Gotham City’s mega-criminals while they struggle to save his life from the unspeakable horror that hunts them all. Pursued by an unstoppable killer, the Birds must run a gauntlet of insane gang members and corrupt cops while trying to keep a teammate alive." - - *'Birds of Prey, vol. 2: The Death of Oracle' - Collects vol. 2 #7-13. "As Black Canary confronts her inner demons, the Calculator’s army and new villainess Mortis take their ultimate revenge on Oracle." - Trade Paperbacks *'Birds of Prey, vol. 1' - Collects Black Canary/Oracle: Birds of Prey, Birds of Prey: Manhunt #1-4, Birds of Prey: Revolution, Birds of Prey: Wolves, Birds of Prey: Batgirl and a story from Showcase '96 #3. "Oracle must help Catwoman take down a Catwoman impersonator, Black Canary invades Santa Prisca to stop a slavery ring, and Black Canary pursues a felon with secrets that could be deadly, and more." - *'Birds of Prey, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #1-8, plus Birds of Prey: Ravens. "Oracle and Black Canary investigate a vicious slave trader, run into deadly female mercenaries, take on the Kobra crime organization, fight a prehistoric monster, try to bring a war criminal to trial, and cross paths with Dick Grayson!" - *'Birds of Prey, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #12-21, plus Nightwing #45-46. "Things go awry when Black Canary is boom tubed across the multiverse to Apokolips! Special appearances by Powergirl, Catwoman and Robin." - *'Birds of Prey: Old Friends, New Enemies' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6, plus the Wolves and Batgirl one-shots. - *'Nightwing: The Hunt for Oracle' - Collects vol. 1 #20-21, plus Nightwing vol. 2 #41-46. - *'Birds of Prey: Of Like Minds' - Collects vol. 1 #56-61. "In a tricky legal and ethical dilemma, the Birds show mercy to a would-be white collar criminal, but their act of compassion brings them to the attention of master extortionist (and one-time super-hero) Savant, a man who claims he can outthink Oracle and outfight the Canary...and can prove it!" - *'Birds of Prey: Sensei & Student' - Collects vol. 1 #63-68. - *'Birds of Prey: Between Dark and Dawn' - Collects vol. 1 #69-75. "Huntress goes undercover to infiltrate a religious cult with a dangerous secret, while Black Canary and Oracle uncover the true nature of Sovereign Brusaw's organization." - *'Birds of Prey: The Battle Within' - Collects vol. 1 #76-85. "With their Gotham headquarters destroyed, the Birds take flight to Metropolis and beyond! Black Canary enlists the help of Wildcat in Singapore, while the Huntress infiltrates the Gotham mob!" - *'Birds of Prey: Perfect Pitch' - Collects vol. 1 #86-90, 92-95. "The Secret Society of Super Villains takes one of the Birds of Prey hostage and demands the Birds’ leader’s secret identity as their ransom. The Birds will have to save their friend and battle Deathstroke to defend their leader." - *'Birds of Prey: Blood and Circuits' - Collects vol. 1 #96-103. "The Birds have a run-in with Black Alice, encounter the Dark Knight, and have a shake-up in their ranks in this action-packed collection!" - *'Birds of Prey: Dead of Winter' - Collects vol. 1 #104-108. "The Birds of Prey cross paths with the villainous group the Secret Six, just as Spy Smasher takes the dismantling of Oracle's operation into her own hands! Who will end up with control of the Birds of Prey?" - *'Birds of Prey: Club Kids' - Collects vol. 1 #109-112, 118. "As Black Canary prepares for her wedding, The Calculator attacks and Black Alice discovers a mystery involving Darkseid." - *'Birds of Prey: Metropolis or Dust' - Collects vol. 1 #113-117. "A high-tech hazard threatens the streets of Metropolis." - *'Birds of Prey: Platinum Flats' - Collects vol. 1 #119-124. "The team hits the road to find a new home in Platinum Flats. But the move brings them into conflict with former teammate Black Canary. Then the past comes back to haunt Oracle as The Joker makes a deadly move against her." - *'Birds of Prey, vol. 1: End Run' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - - *'Birds of Prey, vol. 2: The Death of Oracle' - Collects vol. 2 #7-13. - *'Birds of Prey, vol. 1: Trouble in Mind' - Collects vol. 3 #1-7. "One is wanted for a murder she didn't commit. The other is on the run because she knows too much. They are Dinah Laurel Lance and Ev Crawford - a.k.a. Black Canary and Starling - and joining them are the villainous Poison Ivy and the heroic Batgirl and together, as Gotham City's covert ops team, they're taking down the villains other heroes can't touch. They are the Birds of Prey." - *'Birds of Prey, vol. 2: Your Kiss Might Kill' - Collects vol. 3 #8-13. "New villains threaten to expose Black Canary's dark secret, and the Court of Owls sets its sight on the team!" - *'Birds of Prey, vol. 3: A Clash of Daggers' - Collects vol. 3 #13-17, plus Batgirl vol. 4 Annual #1. "The Birds of Prey lose one member but gain another, all while the team itself is pulled apart by personal demons and a traitor in their midst." - - *'Birds of Prey, vol. 4: The Cruelest Cut' - Collects vol. 3 #18-24 & 26, plus Talon #9. "The traitor within the Birds of Prey finally shows her face, as the team struggles to recollect itself in the wake of such a deadly, costly betrayal. They'll have no room to breathe, as two terrifying organizations—Basilisk and the Court of Owls—come back from team members' pasts to haunt the Birds." - - *'Birds of Prey, vol. 5: Soul Crisis' - Collects vol. 3 #25, 27-34 & Futures End #1. "The Birds find a new benefactor and a new mission: to take down Ra’s al Ghul! But when Black Canary confronts the Demon’s Head, he makes her an offer that could save her husband! Will she take him up on it?" - - *'Batgirl and the Birds of Prey, vol. 1: Who Is Oracle?' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6 & Rebirth. "A mysterious new criminal operative called Oracle has declared war on Gotham. Barbara Gordon, a.k.a. Batgirl, and a.k.a. super-cyber hero Oracle in a previous guise, takes exception to someone smearing her legacy." - *'Batgirl and the Birds of Prey, vol. 2: Source Code' - Collects vol. 4 #7-13. "There’s something strange afoot in Gotham City—someone’s making promises to the world’s deadliest killers, offering them things well beyond the powers of a mortal human to provide! As the Birds search for answers about whoever’s handing out massive increases in power to Gotham City’s most dangerous metahumans, Nightwing gets mixed up the mission … which mixes up some of the team’s dynamic. Especially between Batgirl and Huntress…" - *'Batgirl and the Birds of Prey, vol. 3: Full Circle' - Collects vol. 4 #14-22. "Oracle's past entanglements with Gotham City's underworld have gotten the Birds in deep trouble as Calculator, Catwoman and Poison Ivy all pull the team into their own dark agendas! Even if they can get themselves out of this mess, the question remains: Does Oracle really belong with the Birds of Prey, or is he a criminal at heart?" - *'Birds of Prey: Murder & Mystery' - Collects vol. 1 #56-67. - History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Volume 3 Writer: Christy Marx. Artists: Romano Molenaar & Jonathan Glapion. Covers: Jorge Molina. Publishing History * volume 0: various one-shots & miniseries, 1996-1998 * volume 1: #1-127, 1999-2009 * volume 2: #1-15, 2010-2011 * volume 3: #1-34, 2011-2014 * volume 4: #1-22, 2016-2018 (Batgirl and the Birds of Prey) Future Publication Dates :Harley Quinn and the Birds of Prey #1: 04 Mar 2020 :Birds of Prey #1: 01 Apr 2020 :Harley Quinn and the Birds of Prey #2: 08 Apr 2020 News & Features * 16 Feb 2012 - Women of Action: Black Canary and the Birds of Prey * 18 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35550 Batgirl Joins Birds of Prey Full Time] * 07 Sep 2011 - Why They Endure(d): Oracle Remembered by Creators, Advocates * 31 Aug 2011 - Oracle Says Goodbye to the DCU * 14 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-birds-of-prey Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Birds of Prey] * 27 Apr 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/one-year-in-birds-of-prey-110427.html One Year In: Birds of Prey] * 04 Apr 2010 - WC10: Gail Simone * 13 Jan 2010 - [http://www.comicsalliance.com/2010/01/13/gail-simone-returns-to-birds-of-prey/ Gail Simone Returns to Birds of Prey in 2010] * 27 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040927-Bop-Retrospective.html Looking Back with the Birds: A Birds of Prey Retrospective] * 04 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110804-GothamCancellations.html Robin, Nightwing, Birds of Prey to End in February] * 18 Jul 2008 - Amanda Conner on the Black Canary Barbie Hubbub * 03 Jun 2008 - Reflections: Tony Bedard * 04 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12876 Sean McKeever Leaves Birds of Prey] * 25 Apr 2007 - Wonder Women * 07 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107893 Sean McKeever Talks Birds of Prey] * 06 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107819 Gail Simone Talks Birds of Prey Exit] * 08 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005964 Great Scott! Nicola on Birds of Prey] * 06 Feb 2007 - The Simone Files V: Nicola Scott * 24 Jan 2007 - The Simone Files I: Birds of Prey Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero